HRE And The Ottoman Empire
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: When you've been captured, what can you do?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything by/for/made from hetalia.

The empire was often at odds with the Holy Roman Empire in its steady advance towards Central Europe through the Balkans and the southern part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

* * *

The Holy Roman Empire had finally been taken over by the Ottoman Empire, and servants and friends alike cheered with happiness as the young, battle-hardened Sadiq strolled in with his bound captive. The boy on his shoulder was no more than fifteen which put him at a 12-year difference when compared to the man holding him over his shoulder. There was dancing, fun, and drinking that lasted long into the night even as Sadiq snuck away to check on his prize. From what he had been told, the boy had been chained to his bed to prevent escape…

Upon entering the room, the slightly drunk Turk grinned.

The boy looked tired, but had been cleaned and clothed like he had ordered. It seemed that he had been fed too judging from the brass plate that was empty except for a few crumbs. His bright blue eyes stared at the strangely dressed man quietly, teeth biting down onto a rose colored lip in an arousing way.

Smirking lightly, the brunet removed his mask first before relieving himself of the rest of his clothing much to the shock of the Holy Roman Empire who turned away with a red face.

"Have you been pleasured by a man before Holy Roman Empire?" he asked softly, still smirking as he crawled onto his bad, not ashamed at all of his nakedness.

Seeing at the chain didn't allow him to go far, the young empire scooted as far away as possible, but it was in vain seeing as he was soon cornered by the naked older male.

"St-stay away from me Ottoman!" he exclaimed, blushing.

"I asked you a question…"

"N-Nein," he replied shyly, still looking away as the Turk leaned into to place a ghost of a kiss on his closest cheek; his blush heating up a bit more. Being naked was indecent!

Chuckling slightly, Sadiq completed the relatively of disrobing the blonde much to the blonde's weak protests. Leaning forward when the blonde tried to shuffle away again, the older male took hold of his cute length with a grin.

"Hm~ Not bad for a kid… You're even a bit excited. How cute!"

"G-Get your hands off my privates!"

Another chuckle sounded as Turkey shifted a bit, leaning down towards the length he held in a firm, but gentle grip. The boy seemed rather innocent he was bound to enjoy just a special treat.

"This is going to be fun, Little One…"

"What-what are you doing?"

Moving his face down towards the empire's member even more so, he gave it a small kiss on the head first—earning a gasp—but then began to lick at it; his hands spread the teen's legs happily, gripping his thighs softly. They felt smooth and warm under his hands—perfect for holding onto.

"Mmm…"

"N-nein… That…that's for adults…!"

"Hm? Oh…? You think so?"

With burning cheeks, the young empire could only allow his head to dip back against the bed as the Turk continued to lick at his blushing tip only for something hot and warm to engulf him completely. His half lidded eyed widened immediately at the sensation.

"ACH! N-nein…! St-stop…!"

Gott, it felt strange, but it also felt nice…and warm…

Sadiq didn't speak; he only continued to suck on the boy as though sampling something extremely exquisite. It wasn't long however before he moved his mouth away much to the boy's now obvious disappointment and sat up. He was quite tasty now that he was leaking, and it hadn't even taken that long to get to that point!

"You've been a bad kid, butting heads with me you know," he said suddenly, frowning as the blonde panted to catch his breath. "Did you really think you could beat the Ottoman Empire?"

"…"

Grinning, one hand took the blonde's chin in a gentle grip and he leaned close to place a kiss on his mouth. The young empire was probably blushing by now…

"This is only the beginning."

* * *

**Complete! Fairly short, but I like it, and Hetalia doesn't touch upon this. Maybe it will...**


End file.
